Sepia No Hi
by mantinemaniac
Summary: Part of Chapter 5. Read it to finy out why.
1. Ahh, the Joys of High School

lugiamania: Hey everyone! As you can see, I'm writing my first Beyblade ficcy-  
  
Bit: Duh!  
  
lugiamania: HEY! What are you doing here?!  
  
Bit: N-nothing *hides a jar of cookies behind his back*  
  
lugiamania: Oh really? *raises an eyebrow, but does nothing* Well, anyways, this doesn't concern you, so go away.  
  
Bit: *pouts* Ouch, that really hurt!  
  
lugiamania: I'm sure it did, now scoot! *pushes Bit away* Now, as I was saying, before I got so _rudely interrupted _*glares at Bit* I got this idea from some pictures that I found on the web. I know the artist also wrote a story, but I can't read it, so I decided to make a story based on the pictures I saw. The URL is http://www.geocities.co.jp/AnimeComic-Pastel/1352/f.b-top.htm in case you were wondering. I'm sorry if the plot is the same, I didn't mean it. Now, onto the disclaimer!  
  
Ray: *whispers* Is it my line yet? Oh really?! Oh! *clears throat* Alright, lugiamania does NOT, I repeat, does NOT own Beyblade, so do NOT sue her. She owns the story line, but she got the idea from the URL above, so in a way, she doesn't really own it but it's not like she really _doesn't _own it, but- *looks down at the 7 feet long sheet filled with pointless explanations* @_@ Do I have to read _all_ of that?!  
  
lugiamania: Nah, just forget it. *snatches paper away and throws it into the fireplace* Anyways, before we begin, I'd like to thank fellow authoress celebistar* for her help. Also, I will be putting in Hiromi, from Beyblade 2002 in this fic. I don't know anything about her, except that she's a friend of Tyson's, so don't blame me if I get her a little OOC. With that said, read on!  
  
  
  


Sepia no Hi (Sepia Colored Days)  


  
  
  
  
It had been a couple of years since the Bladebreakers were in the world championships. At first, it seemed that the fun would never end, but still, all things must come to a close. The Bladebreakers still kept in regular contact with each other, even Kai, although a little less than the others. Ray went back to Hong Kong, and the rest of the gang went back to their respective homes in Japan. Though they missed Beyblading at first they soon fell back into the rhythm of a normal lifestyle. Well, maybe except for one thing...  
  
Tyson! Would you hurry it up?  
  
Sometime before we turn fifty would be nice!  
  
Kenny and Max were standing outside Tyson's door, yelling at him to hurry up. Just then a loud crash was heard, and both boys turned their heads and sighed.  
  
Alright, alright, I'm here! Tyson finally dashed to the door clutching his school bag, shoved full of papers. The blue jacket and of his uniform was wrinkled and unbuttoned, a sure sign he had slept in them. Yelling a quick, to his grandpa, he shoved his friends through the gate and started sprinting towards school.  
  
Hey Tyson! Wait up! Max shouted, trying to catch up to his friend.  
  
Yeah Tyson, not all people are as fast as you! Kenny panted, barely able to catch his breath.  
  
Sorry guys, guess I overslept again, huh? Tyson grinned sheepishly when his friends caught up to him.   
  
What do you mean, again'?! You've practically overslept for the past 2 years! Kenny shouted. Tyson was amazed that Kenny could shout so loud for a little kid. Sure he had gotten a growth spurt, but he was still the shortest kid in the class.  
  
Whoa Chief, take it easy! I was just joking! Tyson said, laughing nervously. Quietly though, he asked Max, Hey, what up with Chief today?  
  
Don't worry about it. He's just stressing over that history exam we have today. He's trying to keep an A average. Max replied, feeling very proud of himself for studying when Tyson suddenly panicked.  
  
Ack! I forgot all about it! I'm gonna flunk for sure! Now my grandpa's gonna ground me forever! I won't be able to Beyblade, or talk to you guys or-   
  
Just chill Tyson, we'll help you study at lunch. Max reassured his best friend.  
  
Yeah, like we do with _every_ test Ms. Keiko gives us. Kenny said sarcastically.  
  
Tyson laughed nervously. Just as he was about to defend his pride, they heard the school bell ringing, loud and clear.   
  
ON NO! They all looked at each other, then started running.  
  
---------------------------  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Kai Hiwatari stuck his hand out of the covers, searching for the source of the shrill beep. After locating it, he grabbed it and threw it to the far wall. A loud bang was heard, and the beeping stopped. He then shifted around, groaned, and stuck his head under his pillow, hoping to get a couple of more minutes of sleep. He was just about to drift off to dreamland before a sharp knock was heard at his door.  
  
Kai! get up or you'll be late for school! Kai!  
  
I'm up already! Sheesh. He silently muttered under his breath. He heard his aunt's footsteps slowly fade away as she went to prepare breakfast. Kai was tempted to just burrow under the covers and go back to sleep, but he knew he'd get a never-ending lecture if he did. Instead, he shoved the covers back, got dressed, buttoning his white shirt and pulling his green uniform pants up, and walked toward the bathroom.  
  
Kai was just about to open the door when he heard his aunt's voice again.   
  
Kai Hiwatari! Do you want me to come in there? his aunt's voice now had a hint of exasperation in it.  
  
he yelled, quickly grabbing his jacket and headed toward the kitchen, where his aunt was waiting with his breakfast.  
  
Better eat fast, or else you're going to be late. she said as she set his plate in front of him.  
  
I'll make it. Kai muttered with a hint of annoyance in his voice before picking up his fork and stabbing it at his eggs.  
  
His aunt seemed to notice, for her expression softened a bit.  
  
Sorry, I was just worried about you being late.  
  
Kai didn't say anything, but he seemed to take it in. He gulped down the last of his orange juice, grabbed his school bag, and started heading out the door.  
  
Have a nice day. his aunt said before kissing his cheek and letting him out the door.   
  
Kai resisted the urge to wipe his cheek and muttering a he slung his school bag over his shoulder and headed in the direction of the high school.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Bye mom! I'll be home a little late today! Ray called over his shoulder as he closed the gate of his house behind him. He tugged at the high collar of his navy blue school uniform as he waited for Mariah, Lee, Gary, and Kevin. He looked down and noticed that he'd forgot to button one of the buttons on his uniform. Just as he finished, his friends came running up, panting a bit.  
  
Hi Ray! Mariah greeted him cheerfully, her blue skirt flouncing a little as she gave a little jump. Mariah was always cheerful in the morning.  
  
Sorry we're late, but we had to wait for a _certain person _to find his school bag _and _his homework. Lee apologized, while glaring at Kevin, who suddenly found the ground very interesting.  
  
It's alright. I just got here anyway. Come on, or we'll be late. He said, picking up his school bag and putting it over one shoulder.  
  
So, you guys all ready for those progress reports today? Mariah asked the group as they trooped toward school.  
  
I'm not worried, I got good grades on all my assignments and tests. Ray informed the group while Lee nodded also.  
  
Me too. They weren't all that hard. He complimented.  
  
I'm not so sure, some of my tests weren't all that great. Gary worried, as flashes of various punishments passed in his mind.  
  
Don't worry, I'm sure you did okay. Mariah reassured her friend.  
  
All I know is that if I don't get at least a C average, I'm gonna be dead. And I have a feeling that I will be. Kevin said, with a worried look on his face.  
  
Maybe if you had studied like the rest of us instead of climbing trees acting like a monkey your grades wouldn't have been so bad. Mariah accused.  
  
I did, well sorta... Kevin just let it hang. He knew Mariah was right. It wasn't his fault if he wasn't the best student.  
  
Come on guys, cut him some slack. I'm sure you didn't do too badly, Kevin. Ray told Kevin.  
  
I sure hope so.  
  
Don't think about it, or you're not gonna be able to concentrate in class the whole day. Ray advised, while taking a quick glance at Mariah's watch.  
  
Whoa, we'd better pick up the pace. It's already 8:05. he warned the group as he started to walk a little bit faster.  
  
What's the point? It's just bringing us closer to that hellhole. Lee complained.  
  
Hey, mind your language Lee! Mariah scolded.  
  
Guys, cut it out, would you? Gary complained, annoyed.  
  
What do you mean by that? I was just correcting his language.  
  
What? is there something wrong about it?  
  
Ray sighed, this was gonna be a looong day.  
  
  
  
lugiamania: Alrighty! My first chapter! Anyways, just in case you're a little confused, they're all in high school, which is why they all wear uniforms. Anyways, the title of this fic, Sepia no Hi, is the title of a song that was coupled with Tooi Kono Machi De.  
  
Bit: Not bad, not bad at all.  
  
lugiamania: Hey! What are you still doing here?!  
  
Bit: EEP! Gotta go! @_@  
  
lugiamania: Grr, I'll get you yet Bit Cloud! Anyways, please review!   
  
*chases after Bit with a giant sword*  
  
Beyblade gang: *sighs and sweatdrops*


	2. Reunion, Then Adventure

lugiamania: Hey peoples! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciated them! Anyways, here's the next chapter!  
  
Ray: What about the disclaimer?  
  
lugiamania: Well, I suppose. Otherwise, people would try to sue me...  
  
Ray: lugiamania does NOT own Beyblade and to some extent the plot. She was inspired by fanart at a japanese fansite which you can find the URL to in chapter 1.  
  
lugiamania: Okay then, here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Now, as you know, the angle of the triangle...  
  
Kai sighed and looked out the window. Math was incredibly boring. In fact, _everything _was boring. He hated school. It had taken many arguments between his father and him to make him go back. Kai sighed again. His father was rarely home. Most of the time, he was away on business trips, leaving Kai with his aunt.  
  
Not that I care. Kai thought bitterly. His father never paid much attention to him, even on one of those rare occasions when he was home. His mother had died when he was only a baby, so he didn't even remember her.  
  
Now, who can tell me how you find the area of a polygon? Ah, how about Mr. Hiwatari?  
  
Huh? What? Kai snapped out of his thoughts, only to see the entire class and Mrs. Shizuku looking at him, expecting an answer.  
  
Not paying attention, I see. Well then, can someone else tell us how to find the area of a polygon? I suggest you listen closely Mr. Hiwatari, unless you want to fail this class. Mrs. Shizuku said, looking at him.  
  
Yes ma'am. Kai mumbled, feeling very embarrassed and peeved at the same time. He didn't even want to be here. Yet, here he was, sitting at a desk in math class, just humiliated by the teacher in front of everyone. Kai couldn't wait until school was over, for it was the Friday before spring break. An entire week without school! Kai's mind raced as he thought of all the things he could do, like improving his beyblading skills. He glanced at the clock. Only 10 more minutes to go.  
  
----------------------------  
  
I know, and just look at that bad boy attitude. He's so hot!  
Yeah, and he has one of his ears pierced too!  
Oh my god! He is just like, the hottest guy on campus!  
  
Kai just rolled his eyes as he passed some preppy cheerleaders gossiping about how hot he was. He was used to comments like that, especially after he got his left ear pierced. He ignored the looks he got and walked towards home, with his jacket slung over his shoulder.  
  
  
Oh Kai, you're home. This just came in the mail for you. His aunt greeted him as he stepped into the house.  
  
was all Kai said before he slit the envelope. A letter fell onto the table, and Kai picked it up and scanned it through.  
  
  
  
_Hey Kai,  
  
How are you doing? Anyways, I was thinking that since spring break was coming up, we could have a sort of a Bladebreakers reunion thing at my house. My dad said we could have a little mini tournament in the basement too. Wait until you see it! We've redone the Beystadium with all kinds of neat stuff! If you're coming just give me a call.  
  
-Max  
  
  
_ Well I think you should go. It'll be nice to see your friends again. His aunt said, as she finished reading over his shoulders.  
  
I guess. I could use a little practice anyway. Kai quickly made up an excuse so it wouldn't look like he was eager to see the rest of the gang again.  
  
Alright then. Better call Max then. Don't want to make him think you're not coming. His aunt said as she handed him the phone.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Okay, we open them on the count of three. One, two, three!   
  
Everyone glanced at their progress reports, hoping for good grades.  
  
Phew, only one C-. Gary sighed with relief.  
  
All As for me. Ray announced.  
  
Same here. Lee said, while waiting for everyone else to scan their through their grades.  
  
Only one B, otherwise I got all As too. Mariah said as she peered over Kevin's shoulders. What did you get, Kevin?  
  
Mostly Cs, one B, and one C-. At least I'm not gonna be dead when I get home. Kevin said, snapping his report shut.  
  
So, what are you guys doing over spring break? Lee asked as they walked toward Ray's house, where they often spent the afternoons.  
  
Well, Max invited all the Bladebreakers to his house for a reunion sort of thing. Ray said.  
  
That sounds nice. I'm going over to England with my parents. We're leaving tomorrow, so I have to go pretty soon and pack my stuff. Sorry, but I can't hang with you guys this afternoon.  
  
That's okay Mariah, you can tell us all about it when you get back. Lee assured her.  
  
Okay then, I'll see you guys when I get back! Mariah waved as she started jogging toward her house. Suddenly she stopped and ran back.  
  
Whoops! There's something I forgot to do before I left! Mariah leaned in and gave Ray a little peck on his cheek.  
  
Bye Ray, I promise to send you a postcard. she said with a wink and a smile.  
  
She then giggled and ran off, leaving Ray blushing with hand on his cheek and the guys teasing him.  
  
Bye Ray, I promise to send you a postcard. Kevin imitated while Lee and Gary howled with laughter.  
  
Shut up! Ray said, taking a swing at Kevin, but missing.  
  
Come on, let's head to Ray's house and get out of this heat. Lee said, tugging at his collar.  
  
Last one there is a rotten egg! Kevin yelled before taking off.  
  
Hey come back here!  
  
Yeah, you little cheater! You got a head start!  
  
The rest of the gang quickly took off after Kevin, except for Ray, who still stood there thinking about the kiss Mariah gave him.  
  
Hey Ray, you coming or not?  
  
Are you guys forgetting that it's _my_ house? Ray yelled back before he took off after them.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I can't wait for tonight! Is everyone coming Max? Tyson asked as he, Kenny, and Max walked home from school.  
  
Well, I don't know about Kai, but Ray said he could make it. Max replied, thinking about the letters he'd sent them.  
  
There's still a chance you know. After all, he could still call this afternoon. Kenny said.  
  
Well, as much as I don't like Kai, it doesn't really seem like we're a team without him. Tyson admitted.  
  
We could stop by my house and ask my dad if he called. Max suggested.  
  
Why not? it's not like we have anything else to do. Kenny replied.  
  
Hey! I thought you said you were going to upgrade my internet connection today! Dizzi complained from Kenny's school bag.  
  
Don't you mean, _my _internet connection, Dizzi? Kenny asked as he took out his laptop.  
  
It's not like you ever use it. Dizzi contradicted.  
  
Don't worry, I'll upgrade it as soon as we get to Max's house. Kenny reassured his bit-beast.  
  
The three friends rounded a corner before reaching Max's house. As soon as they were inside, Max asked his dad if any calls came during the day.  
  
No, none for you anyway. Don't feel too bad Max, you know Kai's sort of a lone wolf. Max's dad said as he wiped down the counter.  
  
Yeah, I know, but I was hoping that everyon- He was cut off as the phone started ringing.  
  
Hold on, I'll get it. Hello? Oh hey, you can? That's great! Yes, I'll be sure to tell him, bye. Max's dad hung up the phone and turned toward the boys.  
  
Was that Kai? Tyson asked, already suspicious.  
  
Yup, and he said he could come.  
  
Yeah! Now the whole gang's coming! Tyson yelled, pumping his fist into the air.  
  
Well, looks like I better start setting things up if we're going to get everything ready by tonight. Max said, already heading down to the basement.   
  
I'll help too.   
  
Me too. Kenny and Tyson volunteered themselves and headed down to the basement as well.  
  
------------------------  
  
Phew, looks ready, doesn't it? Tyson wiped the sweat off his forehead as he and Max shoved the last table into place.  
  
Yup, now all we need to do is wait for everyone else to arrive! Max announced, flopping down into a chair.  
  
Why don't you guys go home and change and get your beyblades? They won't be here for another half-hour. Max suggested.  
  
Sure. We'll be back in about ten minutes. C'mon Chief, let's go.  
  
Tyson and Kenny headed out of the basement, leaving Max still in a chair.  
  
I'd better go change too. Don't wanna look like I just got home from school he thought before trooping up the stairs to his room.  
  
Half an hour later...  
  
Hey Ray, buddy! Long time no see! Tyson greeted as he and Ray gave each other a high five.  
  
Yeah, I'm glad to be here. Ray replied. He was still wearing his traditional chinese clothes, and his hair was still bound up.  
  
So, how was the flight here? Kenny inquired as they went down to the basement.  
  
Pretty good, except there was this girl that kept looking at her purse and occasionally telling it to be quiet. Ray laughed, remembering the funny scene.  
  
Anyway, Kai said he'd be coming too, so while we're waiting for him, we can star- Max was cut off yet again as this time, the doorbell rang.  
  
Never mind, that must be him. Max said and ran up the stairs.  
  
Hey Kai, glad you could make it! Ray greeted as Kai and Max came down the stairs.  
  
Thought I'd see how your beyblading skills are. Kai said, taking out his beyblade.  
  
Well then, looks like we'll have a little match first. I'll be the commentator for this round. Care to join me Kenny? Max asked as Tyson and Kai faced each other across the beystadium, with Ray as the spectator.  
  
Ready? Three, two, one, LET IT RIP!  
  
----------------------  
  
Man, that was an awesome match! Just look at how he handles his beyblade!   
  
Yeah, it's incredible!  
  
Hey Tyson! Don't hog all the chips!  
  
Yeah Tyson, other people want some too ya know!  
  
The Bladebreakers were now settled on the couch, watching a beyblading match on TV while eating. Tyson and Max were shouting at the TV while Kenny and Ray were trying to pry the chips away from Tyson. Kai just sat on the couch and concentrated on the match, putting in a comment every once in a while.  
  
YEAH!!! He won! Koutarou won!!!!! Max and Tyson jumping up and down yelling and screaming while everyone else managed to snatch the bowl of chips back from Tyson.  
  
So, what do you guys wanna do now? Max asked when he and Tyson had calmed down.  
  
I dunno, how about a movie? Ray suggested. What do you have, Max?  
  
Umm, let's see, Max replied as he dug through his collection of DVDs. I have Princess Mononoke, The Mummy, The Mummy Returns, The End of Evangelion, The Matrix, Resident Evil, and Final Fantasy. Max announced, holding up the DVDs for everyone to see.  
  
Princess Mononoke! They have some awesome sword fighting scenes in there! Tyson yelled.  
  
Either Resident Evil or The Matrix. Kai said.  
  
I'm basically fine with just about anything, well, maybe except for The Matrix. Kenny said, thinking about the horrendous scenes The Matrix had.  
  
I vote for either The End of Evangelion or Final Fantasy. Ray voiced.  
  
Well, personally, I like all of them, so why don't we draw names out of a hat. Max suggested, getting a notepad and a piece of paper.  
  
Fine with me. Ray said, and the others nodded as well.  
  
Alright then, and the winner is, Resident Evil! Max announced as he popped in the DVD.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
After watching TV and a movie for 3 hours, the guys decided that they needed a break.  
  
I need some fresh air, I'm getting kinda dizzy. Kenny said, shaking his head from side to side.  
  
Yeah, me too. Ray said while looking at Max. Is it okay for us to take a little walk outside?  
  
Yeah, sure. Just let me tell my dad and we'll be on our way. Max said, heading up.  
  
Come on guys, let's go. Ray said as they filed through the door.  
  
Just don't stay out too long. Max's dad advised them.  
  
We won't.   
  
Yeah, we're just going for a little walk.  
  
The gang strolled toward the woods at edge of town, and chatted about their lives.  
  
Yeah, I know, math _is_ really boring. Ray agreed with Kai as they walked along.  
  
At least you teacher doesn't give you as much homework as mine. Kai complained.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts when Kenny suddenly yelled.  
  
Hey everybody, look! A shooting star!  
  
Everyone turned their heads as they saw a beautiful streak fly across the sky and seemingly land in the woods.  
  
Whoa, did you see that? It landed in the woods! I'm gonna go check it out! Tyson yelled, breaking away from the rest of the group and running toward the woods.  
  
Tyson! Tyson, wait! Come back! Max yelled, but it was no use, Tyson was already far ahead.  
  
Come on, we have to go after him. Who knows what's in those woods at night. Ray said, picking up his pace.  
  
I wish Tyson wasn't always like this. Kenny said before they started running after Tyson. Little did they know just what they were going to find.  
  
  
Tyson kept running until his legs started hurting, but he still kept running, until he saw a faint light coming from a couple hundred feet ahead. He slowed down a bit, and walked quietly toward it. He could feel his neck prickling, like he was being watched. He gulped, hoping it wasn't some kind of ferocious forest animal. He turned around, and walked backwards slowly, scanning the terrain around him. He didn't notice that there was someone else here until...  
  
  
  
  
  
He yelled as he backed into something, and then fell and tripped, with the thing falling right on top of his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Are you alright?  
  
His friend's worried yells brought him back to reality. He slowly glanced at the thing on top of him, and realized that it was a human, and a girl at that too, a girl that he _knew_.  
  
he asked, wondering if it was really her, but there was no mistaking that short brown hair.  
  
Huh? Wha? Tyson? Hiromi stirred and sat up.  
  
Hiromi? What are you doing way out here? Tyson asked as he sat up, his heart still pounding in his ears. Just then, his friends arrived, panting.  
  
Tyson! Are you alright?  
  
Yeah, we heard you yelling back there. Max said worriedly.  
  
No, I'm alright. I just bumped into Hiromi. Tyson reassured his friends.  
  
Hiromi? You mean Hiromi from school? Kenny inquired.  
  
Yup, that's me. Hiromi replied, stepping out from the shadows.  
  
What are you doing in the woods Hiromi? Max asked.  
  
Well, I saw a shooting star land near here, and decided to investigate. she replied, looking at the strange glow ahead.  
  
Same with us. Why we all go up there together? Ray suggested.  
  
Fine with me. Let's go. Hiromi agreed, and started towards the glow.  
  
The rest of the group followed, and speculated as to what the glow was coming from. A few minutes later, they heard what sounded like a boy and a girl arguing. They walked a little bit closer, and what they saw nearly made them faint. There was a devil and she was arguing with what seemed to be an angel. They were standing near some kind of portal, which was creating the glow they had saw.  
  
I'm telling you Willis, we have to go look for them!  
  
Didn't you hear what mother said, Cissy?! We have to wait for them to come here!  
  
Do you know how long that's gonna take we don't have time! Gaizon is in trouble! We have to go back as soon as possible! The devil named Cissy yelled. She was about to say something else when she suddenly stopped and looked around.  
  
Do you sense that Willis? She asked the angel, who nodded.  
  
Yes, They're here. From the looks of it, they're behind those trees up ahead.  
  
Hiromi gave a little gasp. They were talking about them! She was about to bolt when the Angel named Willis called to them.  
  
Don't be afraid! We know you're there! We're not going to hurt you, but we need your help!  
  
Everyone turned and looked at each other.  
  
Oh my god! They know we're here! What do we do? Hiromi panicked.  
  
I say we get out of here! Who knows who or _what _those things are. Max said, hoping to convince the rest of the group.  
  
I don't know they sound like they really need our help, and I've got this feeling that they're not gonna hurt us. Ray said with a serious look on his face.  
  
Well, I don't know, maybe. Max pondered for a moment.  
  
Trust me guys, they're not gonna hurt us. I say we go and see what they want. Ray said, turning around and getting ready to walk toward the glow.  
  
Alright then. We'll all go then. Max agreed as they slowly walked out.  
  
Ah, finally. I thought we were gonna have to come and get you. Cissy said as they slowly approached. Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of. We just want to ask you guys something. She said.  
  
What do you guys want? Ray asked, surprised that his voice came out strong, despite the fact that his legs wanted to run.  
  
Well, as you can see, we're not from around here. We come from a faraway land called Gaizon. We were sent here to Earth to find the legendary warriors with special powers to help save our world from total destruction and chaos. According to legend, the warriors will come to us, just as you have. Cissy explained.  
  
Whoa, back up there for a moment. You want _us_ go and save your world?! Max asked, not quite believing what he heard.  
  
That is correct. Willis answered.  
  
But what about our families? Won't they notice that we're gone? Kenny asked.  
  
Time will be stopped while you are in Gaizon. No one will ever know that you have been gone.  
  
What is it do you need us to _do _exactly? Kai asked, speaking for the first time since they took off after Tyson.  
  
Well, you will all get weapons and magic, and using them, we need you to defeat the sorcerer Michio, who is trying to enslave the people of our land to do his bidding! Willis answered, his handsome face twisting into a scornful one at the mention of Michio.  
  
Uh, can you give us a moment? Hiromi asked, then pulled the boys into a huddle.  
  
What do you think? Should we say yes and go help them?  
  
I don't know, I mean, it sounds really dangerous, we could get hurt, or even worse, killed!  
  
Well, I thing we should go. They really seem to need our help. Besides, we'll get weapons and magic to help us.  
  
Still, is it wise?  
  
You worry too much Chief. I say we go! I mean, I don't know about you guys, but I'm itching for an adventure.  
  
Tyson, you _do _know that this may not be all fun and games, right?  
  
I still say we go. I mean, this might sound crazy, but I've got a feeling like we were destined to do this. Ray explained.  
  
Well, I suppose.  
  
Then it's decided? Do we all agree to go to Gaizon? Tyson asked the group as they all nodded their heads.  
  
Alright, we've decided to come and help you. Ray announced their decision to Cissy and Willis.   
  
Okay, now to get to Gaizon, you need to go through this portal. Cissy said, pointing to the circle of light on a tree trunk. You guys should go first. We'll be right behind you.  
  
I'll go first. Tyson volunteered, and stepped forward. He slowly reached out a hand, and then, walked through it.  
  
One by one, they all went through the portal. At first, they saw nothing but a blinding flash, and then they were falling in what seemed to be a tunnel filled with bright lights. Then, the lights seemed to get brighter. After that, they could see no more, nor feel, for there was nothing but pressing blackness all around them.  
  
  
  
lugiamania: Well, here you are, the fantasy part of the story begins here!  
  
Tyson: We'll be alright, right?  
  
lugiamania: Don't worry, you'll see in the next chapter! Anyways, I don't mean to offend people when I wrote preppy cheerleaders back there. It's just that there were the perfect type to be saying something like that. Also, for the name drawing for the movies, I really did do that and the winner really was Resident Evil.  
  
Max: But I thought you've never seen Resident Evil before?  
  
lugiamania: Well, err, I just put it in because it was by Capcom and capcom makes great games! ^_^;  
  
Everyone: *falls down*  
  
lugiamania: Anyway, I got the name Michio from 20,000 names from around the world. It's a really useful web site if you need some names. The URL is http://www.20000-names.com/index.htm. Please review!  
  



	3. Lock and Load Peoples

lugiamania: Sorry for the wait peoples, but I was trying to finish up the next chapter of my other fic, Spy One Day Lover the Next.  
  
Max: So you forgot about us? *teary eyed*  
  
lugiamania: Of course not! Poor Max! Don't cry! *gives Max a hug*  
  
Max: *sniffs* R-really?  
  
lugiamania: Really! *hugs Max tighter*  
  
Tyson: Gee, what's up with Max lately? He's been all quiet and moody.  
  
Ray: Can't you tell? He's probably still moping over yesterday's episode.  
  
Tyson: Huh? Oh, right!  
  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
lugiamania: I know! How dare she do that to her own son! *hugs Max again*  
  
Max: Mommy... ;_;  
  
Ray: *sweatdrop* Okay... Guess I better read the disclaimer then. lugiamania does NOT own Beyblade. If you want further details, read chapter one.  
  
  
Max stirred a bit, then opened his eyes. His body felt sore, and his head hurt.  
  
Huh? Where am I?' He thought as he slowly started to sit up. That's right! I remember now! We're in Gaizon! Or at least I think so...' His thoughts trailed off as he looked around and quickly spotted the others. Max hurried over and started shaking them awake.  
  
Tyson, hey Tyson! wake up! Max shook his friend awake.  
  
Wha? Max? Where are we? Tyson asked groggily.  
  
I'm not exactly sure, but I think we're in Gaizon. Max replied, taking a look at their surroundings.  
  
Huh? Gaizon? Oh, right! Gaizon! Tyson said as he suddenly remembered.  
  
Yeah, now would you mind helping me wake the others?  
  
Max and Tyson managed wake the rest of their friends with little trouble. Well, unless you count the part where Ray tried to punch Max with his martial arts reflexes.  
  
Ugh, where are they? Hiromi asked impatiently to no one in particular.  
  
Tyson questioned. You mean Cissy and Willis?  
  
Well, if they are the ones that are gonna help us. I mean, I've only read a million mangas where people get sucked into other dimensions and there's _always_ somebody around to help them! Hiromi exclaimed.  
  
Well, in case you haven't noticed Hiromi, this _isn't_ a fantasy story. This is reality! Kai snapped.  
  
Hiromi was about to say something when suddenly the ground shook beneath them. Then, they heard a ferocious roar. Suddenly, a huge dinosaur-like creature came crashing into the clearing and reared it's head up, roaring.  
  
Yeah, well, in either reality or fantasy, this _always_ means trouble! Hiromi shouted to Kai, who wasn't even paying attention.  
  
Yeah, well, it also means run! Ray shouted as the group took off, trying to get away from the monster.  
  
Unfortunately, the creature was a lot faster then them, and it soon looked like they were going to be trampled.  
  
What do we do now?! Max yelled, hoping that at least _someone_ would answer.  
  
Look! There's a cave up ahead! Head towards there! Ray shouted.  
  
The cave would have been the perfect defense against the huge creature. But, unfortunately, the creature had other things in mind. It suddenly stopped running. Instead, it reared up onto it's hind legs and came down hard, making it seem like an earthquake had happened.   
  
This is not how it's supposed to happen! was the last thing Hiromi yelled before she and the others were thrown into the air.  
  
----------------------  
  
His head hurt. So did his body. In fact, every part of him was hurting. Ray opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed, and the rest of his friends were nowhere to be seen.  
  
What happened? he said to himself as he ever so slowly climbed out of the bed. He looked at his surroundings. There was a small table with a chair, and door. That must be the way out.' Ray thought to himself as he grasped the handle. He slowly opened it, only to come face to face with a girl.  
  
The girl screamed and dropped the clothes she was holding.  
  
What?! I-I'm sorry Miss! I didn't mean to whoa- Ray was cut off as the girl tried to push him aside, but only succeeded in knocking the both of them over.  
  
What's going on here?! Cissy suddenly came around the corner, only to find them both on the floor.  
  
Huh? Oh, Cissy, it's you! Ray exclaimed, not expecting to see her. Were you and Willis the ones that rescued us? Ray asked from the floor.  
  
Cissy shrugged. Well, you could say that. Shi here was on her way to check on you when you startled her.  
  
Ray glanced at he girl that had pushed him down. She was picking up all the clothes she had dropped on the floor.  
  
I'm very sorry, I didn't think you would be awake. Shi apologized, flushing with embarrassment.  
  
Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Ray assured her, giving her a warm smile.  
  
Shi flushed again and mumbled, Well, your friends are out in the common room. Dinner will be ready shortly, so you can just wait there until then. Shi then hurried down towards a hall and disappeared around a corner.  
  
The common room is just down this hall. Cissy pointed towards the hall.  
  
Ray nodded and headed down.  
  
Hey Ray! You're up! Tyson greeted Ray as he stepped into the room.  
  
Whoa, how long have you guys been awake? Ray asked, amazed that everyone was up before him.  
  
Only around an hour. You haven't missed much. Hiromi informed him as he sat down on the couch.  
  
So, what happened? Cissy and Willis saved us, right?  
  
Yeah. They found us all knocked out when they arrived. Willis said that the creature was a Sugori. Max said.  
  
Wow. i guess we were lucky that they came along. Ray said.  
  
Yeah, who knows what might have happened if it had been just us. Kenny voiced.   
  
The group was silent for a moment. Suddenly, Tyson spoke up, breaking the silence.  
  
Okay, so now that we're here, what's next?  
  
Yeah, good question. Hiromi wondered.  
  
Maybe they'll tell us at dinner. Max guessed.  
  
Tell you what?  
  
They all jumped, not expecting to see Willis in the doorway, his pearly wings folded up.  
  
Well, dinner's ready, so if you have questions, you can ask then. He informed them.  
  
What are we waiting for then? Let's go! Tyson yelled, excited at the prospect of food.  
  
Is your stomach _all_ you think about? Hiromi teased.   
  
Kai Hmph'ed and crossed his arms across his chest while Max, Kenny, and Ray just sighed and shook their heads.  
  
-------------------------  
  
So, Cissy, I was wondering, now that we're here, what's next? Kenny asked as they all sat at a table, enjoying Cissy's wonderful cooking.  
  
Well, before I explain the process of your journey, we need to make sure that you're properly equipped. Right Willis?  
  
Huh? Uh, yeah. Willis answered before going back to a deep conversation with Tyson about the many different types of food on Earth.  
  
Cissy sighed and sweatdropped, Ugh, he's always like that. Don't ask me why, but I love him anyway.  
  
So, when are we gonna get all our equipment? Max inquired, excited at the thought of cool weapons.  
  
We can start right after dinner if you wish. Cissy replied.  
  
Come everyone, eat faster! Max encouraged as he started eating as fast as his mouth would allow.  
  
After dinner, Cissy and Willis took them to a room filled with all kinds of clothing and weapons, and started handing them out to each of them.  
  
All right Hiromi, we'll start with you first. Cissy said as she surveyed Hiromi's clothes.  
  
Your clothes look nice, but they're not exactly fit for traveling. Here, take this. it ought to fit you. she finished as she pushed a bundle into Hiromi's arms.   
  
Now, let's move on. Ah, Max. Hmm, your clothes, like Hiromi's aren't exactly suited for walking and battling. Let's see if I have anything. Ah, here we go! These will do fine! Cissy handed Max some clothes she had dug up from a trunk.  
  
Ray, how about you next? Let's see, your outfit is good, but the short sleeves make your arms unprotected. You should wear this long sleeved shirt underneath. Oh, and take this armor too. It goes with the shirt. Cissy finished as she handed Ray a creamy white shirt and a piece of silver armor.  
  
Hey, how come Ray gets armor? Tyson complained.  
  
Don't worry bout it Tyson. You'll all get your weapons and stuff later. Willis reassured him.  
  
Hmm, impatient are we? Well, how bout we do you next Tyson? Here, take this. You'll need this for your weapons later. It also doubles as a light armor.  
  
Kai? Let's have you next. Cissy mentioned to the cold Beyblader as he silently came forth.  
  
Nice, not bad at all. If only your scarf was a little bit larger... Oh! I've got it! Cissy exclaimed. her fingertips started glowing and with a flick of her wrist, Kai's scarf got longer and wider, until it wrapped around his shoulders like a cape.  
  
Now _that _is perfect. she said while Kai examined his newfound cape.  
  
And now, last but not least, Kenny. Here, take all of this. You're going to need them. Cissy finished, pushing a large bundle into Kenny's hands.  
  
Alright, those who need to should go and change. Meanwhile, Willis and I will get your weapons ready.  
  
Ray, Kenny, Hiromi, and Max walked back to their rooms while Kai and Tyson just stood around and waited for Cissy and Willis to get back.  
  
Ray took off his white traditional chinese robe and slipped his new shirt over his head. He had just finished buttoning up his robe again when there was a knock at his door.  
  
Huh? Oh, hey Shi. Ray greeted as she blushed and looked down.  
  
H-hello Ray. Um, Cissy said to check to see if you needed help putting on the armor, cause it can be quite tricky and... she trailed off.  
  
This? Yeah, I kinda do, here. Ray said as he handed it to her.  
  
Shi took it and placed the first around his chest while she took the second piece and put it around his back. Then, she tied both pieces together at the waist and his right shoulder.  
  
Ray was surprised at the weight of it. It was so light and flexible, almost like cloth.  
  
Wow, this is really light. He commented.  
  
It is. It's made from Cymbeline Silver. Very lightweight and flexible, yet harder than a dragon's hide. Shi replied while check to make sure the armor was in place.  
  
Hey, thanks. Why don't we see if the others are ready yet? Ray thanked her as they both headed out the door.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Whoa Tyson! Where'd you get those? Kenny asked as they all met again in the weapons room.  
  
Willis gave it to me. Neat huh? Tyson said as he sung his two samurai swords around, showing his kendo skills.  
  
Alright, enough showing off. You'd better put those away before you hurt somebody. Hiromi scolded as Tyson slipped his swords back into their sheaths which hung on his armor.   
  
Is everyone all done? Cissy asked as she and Willis emerged with various swords, staffs and weapons in their arms.  
  
Yup. What'cha got there? Max replied as Cissy and Willis se their load down.  
  
Well, these are weapons, for you guys! Cissy said as she picked up a short staff with a dark green handle and golden circle. Here Max, this will be for you.  
  
M-me? But I don't even know how to use it! Max proclaimed.  
  
Don't worry, you'll know how to use it when the time comes. This staff contains powerful water magic. You can use it as a weapon or as a shield.  
  
Wow. T-thanks.  
  
Ray? Do you know how to use a lance? Willis questioned as he held one up.  
  
Yeah, my grandfather trained me to fight with all kinds of weapons.  
  
Perfect. Take this then. Willis said as he handed Ray his lance, which had a green handle and red tassels at one end with a sharp, deadly blade at the other end.  
  
Whoa, my very own lance, thanks!  
  
Kai, you'll be okay with this, won't you? Willis asked as he showed an enormous sword with a gold hilt and rubies in it. One edge of the sword was also covered in gold, which was filled with some kind of writing that Kai couldn't decipher.  
  
Uh, yeah. Thanks, I guess. Kai managed to force out as he kept looking at his magnificent sword, surprised that it weighed so little.  
  
So Kenny, what type of weapon do you want? A sword, lance, staff, what? Cissy questioned.  
  
Uh,well, I don't really want a weapon. I'm not really into fighting. Kenny said while laughing nervously.  
  
Yeah, Kenny's the type to sit back and tell everyone else what to do, right? Dizzi said, speaking for the fist time since they had arrived.  
  
Huh? Who was that?! Willis and Cissy questioned.  
  
Huh? Oh, that was just Dizzi. You see, she's my bit-beast, only she got trapped in my laptop due to a freak accident. Kenny explained.  
  
Cissy and Willis cried while the rest of the group jumped.  
  
You mean the legendary bit-beasts of great strength?! You guys have those?! Cissy yelled, startling them.  
  
Er, yeah. We all do. Well, except for Hiromi. Max replied.  
  
That's even better! Cissy squealed. They'll be of great use to you on your journey!  
  
Really? How? Tyson questioned.  
  
Just be patient Tyson, they'll help when the time comes. Willis explained.  
  
Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Hiromi, what do you want?  
  
Um, I want this one! Hiromi exclaimed as she picked up a mop with a wooden handle.  
  
What? A mop?! Ah ha ha ha! Tyson started laughing, but stopped when Hiromi went over and whapped him on the head.  
  
True, it may be just a mop, but it's actually infused with magical energies. It's also easy to fool enemies with, as they won't be expecting this to be a weapon. Cissy said.  
  
Well, I suppose we're all done. What do you think, Cissy? Willis asked.  
  
Cissy looked around at all of them. Tyson had an excited look on his face, and his two swords hung from his armor which was wrapped around his torso. Ray looked a little uncertain, but determined as he stood with his arms wrapped around his lance. His snowy slaves cascaded over the lance's handle and the silver armor shimmered brightly. She then looked over to Max, who look extremely adorable in his green and white tunic and sunny yellow shorts that reached his knees. His tunic had a cross and a circle on it, which symbolized magic. He held his staff in his hand and was busy chatting with Kenny. Kenny was wearing a purple and white tunic with purple shorts and a white cape edged in royal purple. He also had a pair of yellow and white boots on. Just then, Hiromi came over and joined in on their conversation. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and shorts. Over it, she had a cream-colored sleeveless shirt and a cream-colored skirt to match. Hiromi also had a pair of cream and pink colored gloves that reached her elbows and boots too. Around her neck was a pretty pink scarf. Cissy then searched around for Kai, whom she found sitting quietly in a corner. He was wearing baggy gray pants, and a black sleeveless shirt with studs. His also had a pair of red wrist guards and was wearing his cape that Cissy had made from his scarf.   
  
She smiled silently to herself. There might be hope for Gaizon after all.  
  
  
  
lugiamania: *gasps* Boy, that was a long chapter! But I thought it was good. Anyway, sorry for not updating in a long time, but school started.   
  
Tyson: Boy do I feel sorry for you.  
  
lugiamania: Yeah, you have no idea. Anyway, please review!


	4. Fight On

lugiamania: He he, bet you guys all thought I was abandoning this now, didn't you?  
  
Tyson: Er, actually no. We just knew it was gonna take you a million years before you updated.  
  
lugiamania: ;_; I know, but now that school has started, I have even less time! *starts crying*  
  
Ray: Need a tissue? *holds out a box of tissues*  
  
lugiamania: *blows nose* Well, at least there's the weekends. Anyway, in this chapter, you guys will finally be on your way!  
  
Hiromi: Is it going to be dangerous?  
  
lugiamania: Well of course! It wouldn't be an adventure without danger!  
  
Hiromi: Oh... *looks scared*  
  
Tyson: Don't worry Hiromi! I'll protect you! *hugs her*  
  
Hiromi: ^^  
  
lugiamania: *snapping 100 shots a minute* Alright, just hold it for sec you guys! You look absolutely KAWAII!!!!!! ^______________^  
  
Tyson/Hiromi: *quickly jump out of each other's arms*  
  
lugiamania: Aww, dang. Oh well, at least I got these! *holds up pictures*  
  
Max: *walks in* What's going on? *looks at pictures in lugiamania's hand* Oh, so does lugiamania have yet, _another _new obsession?  
_  
_Kai: What else?  
  
Kenny: Well, I say that we should do the disclaimer before things starts to get out of hand. *points to Tyson and Hiromi chasing lugiamania*  
  
Ray: Might as well. lugiamania does NOT own Beyblade. For further details, read chapter 1.  
  
lugiamania: Enjoy! *runs off as Tyson and Hiromi come after her*  
  
  
  
Nobody could sleep that night. They were all too tense and excited at the prospect of going on an adventure. For Tyson, here was a chance of a lifetime! An adventure was just what he needed.   
  
I can't wait! With our new weapons, Michio's going down!' he thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
The next morning found everyone up early and ready to go.  
  
Now remember, you must travel to Amani first. There, look for someone named Elle. She will help you on your next step of the journey. Cissy reminded everyone as they prepared to set off.  
  
Along with their new weapons, they were each given a small bag to keep their extra clothes and food in.  
  
Why do we have to stop off at Amani first? Ray questioned.  
  
Because, Michio has his henchmen all over Gaizon, and the easiest way to get to Michio is to get through his henchmen first. Amani is the town furthest away from Michio, so the defenses will not be so tough. It should be a good crash course for you guys. Willis explained.  
  
So, I suppose we'll be getting rid of Michio's henchmen once we're at Amani, right? Tyson asked.  
  
Yes, but make sure you find Elle first. She will have good advice for you. Now, you must get going or you won't be able to make it to Amani before dark. Willis said.  
  
Alright then, Amani, here we come! Tyson yelled, pumping his fist into the air.  
  
Good bye, and thanks for the help! Hiromi waved as the gang set off, with Willis, Cissy, and Shi waving good bye.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Wow! This is so neat! It's just like in the mangas, we set off on a journey through the woods! Hiromi noted, as their current surroundings was a lush, green forest.  
  
Heh, everything reminds you of a manga, huh, Hiromi? Tyson asked, smiling warmly at her.  
  
Hiromi blushed, nodding. Then smiled a bit. She loved it when Tyson looked at her like that.  
  
So, how far do ya guys reckon it's gonna take us to get to Amani? Max asked, looking up at the dense canopy of the trees.  
  
Oh, I dunno, we'll probably get there before nightfall, like Willis said, if we don't run into any complications. Kenny replied, while inputting more data about Gaizon onto his laptop.  
  
Ouch! Watch it Chief, don't type so fast! I have a sensitive keypad you know! Dizzi complained.  
  
Sorry Dizzi, but you now how fast I type when I have lots of new data to input. Kenny replied, apologizing.  
  
Well, I suppose since it's you, it's alright. Dizzi said. Oh, and by the way, you spelled clothes' wrong.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
For about an hour, the group walked along, sometimes having little conversations, sometimes silent. Finally, they reached what appeared to be some kind of clearing.  
  
Hmm, according to what Cissy and Willis told us, this clearing should be the halfway point. Kenny informed the rest of the group.  
  
Finally! I thought we were never gonna get here! Can we take a break? My feet are killing me! Tyson complained as he sat down.  
  
Well, I suppose, but not for too long unless you want to be out here in these woods with who-knows-what in the dark. Kenny said as the rest of the group sat down wearily.  
  
So, what do you think of your weapons, Tyson? Ray asked as he, Tyson, and Hiromi sat on a large rock.  
  
Totally awesome! And it gives me a chance to show off my kendo skills too! Tyson bragged, slicing the air with his swords. What about you, Ray?  
  
The lance suits me. I like to have more then just my fists when we're facing an enemy. Ray said, fingering the tassels at the end.  
  
Hmm, makes sense. Why'd you choose a broom, Hiromi? Hiromi? Tyson glanced at Hiromi, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
Hello, hey Hiromi! Tyson yelled, waving his hands in front of her face.  
  
Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Hiromi apologized.  
  
What's the matter, something on your mind? Tyson asked, scooting closer to her.  
  
Huh? Oh, nothing really. Hiromi dismissed, but Tyson wasn't about to let her off so easily.  
  
C'mon Hiromi, we've known each other for quite a while now. Something's up. Tyson coaxed.  
  
Hmm, well, it's just that I'm a little homesick, that's all. Nothing big. Hiromi said, looking away, trying not to let Tyson see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Tyson sighed. She always tried to hide this stuff.   
  
C'mon, you know you have something to say to me. he coaxed, pulling her into his arms.   
  
Well, it's just that I hope nothing happens to us. I mean, this is dangerous, who knows what kind of creatures or people we'll meet along the way. I really hope none of us get hurt, or worse... she trailed off there.  
  
Tyson sighed. Well, I can't guarantee that we won't meet anything dangerous along the way, but I promise you that I'll do my best to protect the others, and you. he smiled at the last part, looking at her.  
  
Hiromi smiled a bit. Thanks Tyson, you're always making me feel better.  
  
Hey, you two lovebirds, let's get going! Ray yelled. Tyson growled and took a swing at Ray, who just jumped nimbly out of the way. Hiromi just giggled and hurried to catch up with he rest of the group.   
  
I wonder if anything lives in these woods? Kenny wondered out loud as the group continued to march through the dense forest.  
  
Probably, but I doubt it's anything we have to worry about. Max reassured him.  
  
Kenny just shrugged, and went back to his laptop.  
  
For a while, there was nothing but silence for a while, when suddenly, kai stopped.  
  
Hey Kai, why'd you stop? Tyson asked, when Kai hushed him.  
  
Shh, listen. he said, and turned his head toward the woods a bit.  
  
The group stood completely still, and strained to listen for any kind of sound. Suddenly, the group began to shake a bit, like something big walking and a faint pounding sound could be heard off in the distance.  
  
Ahh! It's a monster! We have to get out of here! Kenny yelled, frantically looking around for an escape route.  
  
It's no use. We'll never be able to outrun that thing. It's almost here, and at the speed it's running at, we'll be crushed. Kai replied.  
  
What?! Then what do we do?! Kenny yelled.  
  
We fight.   
  
Everyone turned to see Tyson getting out his swords.   
  
  
  
That's right Hiromi. I promised I was going to protect you, and if what Kai says is true, then we'll have no choice but to stand up and fight. Tyson replied, looking toward the pounding footsteps, which were getting closer by the minute.  
  
Alright then. I'll fight too then! Ray said, readying his lance.  
  
Just because you promised to protect me, doesn't mean I'm not helpless, so don't try to stop me Tyson. Hiromi told him, taking her place next to him.  
  
Hey Kai, you joining the battle or not? Tyson asked.  
  
You really think I'd let you guys take all the credit? Kai retorted.  
  
Alright, Kenny, you and Max take cover in the woods, since you don't have any useable weapons as of now. We'll handle things from here. Tyson nodded toward the two, who scrambled behind a big rock for safety.  
  
The trees had now started to shake, and leaves started to rustle. Tyson gripped the handles of his swords, his knuckles white with anticipation. If they lost, well, he didn't even want to think about it. He glanced around, making sure everyone was prepared. Ray and Hiromi looked just as anxious as he was, but still ready to take it on. Kai on the other hand, looked cool as a cucumber.   
  
Suddenly, a giant boar ran out of the forest, thrashing wildly.   
  
Watch out! here it comes! Ray shouted before it came charging straight at them. Tyson and Kai rolled to the left while Ray and Hiromi dodged to the right. This seemed to confuse the enemy, but not for long, for it started to go after Kai and Tyson.  
  
Now what, genius?! Kai shouted as the boar chased them.  
  
Shut up! I'm thinking! Tyson yelled back.  
  
Tyson scanned around, hoping to find something that would help him out. Suddenly, he spotted a low hanging branch. With a burst of speed, he jumped up and grabbed it, and then jumped onto the boar's back as it came by.   
  
Tyson! Be careful! Hiromi shouted.  
  
Tyson grunted, grabbing handfuls of the boar's hair trying to stay on. It wasn't easy, for once the boar discovered its passenger, it went wild, running around and bucking like a bronco.   
  
Ugh, ouch! Tyson groaned as the boar plowed through the dense forest. Branches and leaves whipped past him, leaving thin lines of red on his arms and cheeks.   
  
I need to get into a position where I can attack! But how? Ouch! And fast too. he thought as a branch slapped at him.  
  
Hey, you! Down here!  
  
Tyson looked down. It was Kai, and he had his sword ready.   
  
Hey Tyson! I'll attack it from down here and you attack from its back, got it? Kai yelled.  
  
Yeah, got it!  
  
As the boar came charging, Kai swung at it with his sword, slicing at his legs, while Tyson slashed at its back. The boar reared up in pain, stopping its assault for the moment.  
  
Come on! Now's our chance! Ray said as he and Hiromi ran toward the boar.  
  
Take this! Ray yelled as struck the side of the boar and Hiromi hit its nose repeatedly.   
  
By now, the boar had decided that having these attackers for lunch was not worth all the trouble, and it turned around and ran back into the woods, squealing loudly.  
  
Tyson grunted as he jumped off the boar's back. Alright! We did it! he cheered, pumping a fist into the air.  
  
Yeah! Go Tyson! Max shouted, running out from behind the rock.  
  
Hey, are you guys forgetting who helped? Ray asked.  
  
You guys all did great! Now we can finally continue on our way. Kenny said, eager to get to Amani before more creatures appeared.  
  
Wait a second, Kenny. Tyson, are you alright? Your face and arms are all scratched up! Hiromi exclaimed, running over to him.  
  
Don't worry about it, it's as bad as it looks. Tyson replied, wiping the blood off his face.  
  
Hiromi frowned, but she didn't say anything. Well, whatever the case, I say we get going again. The faster we get to Amani the faster we can get you all bandaged up mister. she said.  
  
Yes, _Nurse_ Hiromi. Tyson said mockingly.  
  
Hiromi growled and whacked him on the head.  
  
Ow! Hey, I'm injured here! Tyson complained.  
  
Yeah, well, unless you want to end up in a body cast, I suggest you shut that big mouth of yours!   
  
Jeeze, can't you take a joke? I thought you were worried about me!  
  
I'm not joking!  
  
Shutting up!  
  
  
lugiamania: SSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I feel so bad for not updating in so long! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!  
  



	5. NOTE

lugiamania: I'm sure you've all figured it out by now that I'm very busy, which is why I'm not updating as fast as I used to.  
  
Tyson: Which was never very fast anyway.  
  
lugiamania: Hey!  
  
Tyson: Well, it's true!  
  
lugiamania: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, after reading ani05tersr(VIP's Brotherhood Globetrotting, I decided to get off my lazy butt and update.   
  
Hiromi: It was because it contained me and Tyson as a couple, right?  
  
lugiamania: YES! I was surprised that anyone else like you two together, much less knew about you, except for me.   
  
Max: So what's gonna happen in this chapter?  
  
lugiamania: Well, the last time I left you guys, you were still in the middle of the forest. I'll probably have you reach Amani and stuff. Ray?  
  
Ray: lugiamania does NOT own Beyblade. For a more detailed disclaimer, read chapter 1.  
  
lugiamania: Enjoy the chapter!  
  
  
  
The group plodded on slowly, still slightly wary after their encounter with the wild boar.  
  
Ugh, how long is it gonna take to get there? I'm SOO hungry. (Betcha can't guess who that was!)  
  
Quit your bellyaching, Tyson! Kai shot back, annoyed for the 5th time since their battle.  
  
Don't worry Tyson, I'm sure we'll reach it soon. After all, Willis said that we should reach it by nightfall. Hiromi assured.  
  
Yeah, well, I'm sure he probably didn't account for that wild boar back there! Tyson shot back, cranky and irritated. Hey, it wasn't his fault. He got cranky whenever he was hungry, and right now he was starving!  
  
I just hope we can get there in one piece! Max said, looking around at the woods nervously.  
  
Chill out Max. Those monsters are no match for us! Tyson said, slashing at the air with his sword.  
  
Max just nodded in response and the group fell silent as they continued on their way.  
  
Kai was ticked off. He had been walking for hours, was hungry and tired, and in the middle of who-knows-where. And to top it off, they had been attacked by some kind of strange monster and were now walking in the dark in some dense forest. Yep, life sure sucked.   
  
Kai would have continued to complain in his head, but his thoughts were interrupted by a shout from Hiromi.  
  
Hey everyone! Look! I think I see some lights up ahead! Hiromi yelled, waving at everyone.  
  
The rest of the group ran up to the top of the hill where Hiromi was standing and looked down. There it was, Amani. It was dark now, so the town was lit up like a fairy tale village, all warm and glowing.  
  
Finally! I thought we would never get here! Tyson exclaimed as they trooped down the hill, with slightly more energy than they had before.  
  
As they approached the town, Kenny suddenly spoke up.  
  
Um, guys? Didn't Cissy mention something about finding someone? Wasn't her name like Elie or something like that?  
  
Yeah, and it was _Elle. _Maybe we should ask around, unless you wanna go around knocking on everyone's doors asking for Ray pointed out as the group entered the premises of the quaint little village.  
  
Hey, why don't we go ask that woman over there? Hiromi said as she pointed out a young woman with long burgundy hair, who was currently picking some fruit of a tree.  
  
Well, why not? We've got nothing to lose by asking. Tyson agreed and the group walked toward the woman.  
  
Um, excuse me, but do know anyone named Elle that lives around here? Hiromi asked, when they had walked up to her.  
  
The woman slowly turned to face them completely. She surveyed the bunch, eyes glancing over their heads and making a mental note of their appearance.  
  
Hiromi swallowed, hoping that she hadn't done anything to offend her, as the silence was absolutely killing her. After what seemed like an eternity, the woman replied.  
  
Why, of course. You must be the group that Cissy told me about. Welcome to Amani. I'm Elle.  
  
----------------------  
  
After everyone was seated comfortably around Elle's kitchen table, each with a cup of tea in front of them, Elle explained to them the reason that they had been called here, starting from where Cissy left off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. You're probably wondering why it suddenly cuts off there. Well, the thing is, since I'm not exactly into Beyblade anymore, I just can't seem to write about it. I might continue it again once V-Force starts showing, but I can't guarantee anything. However, I'll leave this fic up for those of you who want to read it. I'm very sorry for this, but I would rather do this than continue writing an doing a crappy job.


End file.
